Harry Potter And the Bonding of Hearts
by Proffessor Albus Martin
Summary: This story is a Harry/Hermione tale set after DH and is totally OOC. Can they stop a new Dark Lord from rising? Rating for implied sex and for some language used. Weasley Bashing! Charicter Death! H/Hr, DM/GW.
1. Life After Voldmort

Harry Potter and The Bonding of Hearts

_Authors Note: _

_Disclaimer. I Do not and will never own Harry Potter. He is owned by J.K. Rowling. _

_The characters, locations, and any other references to the work of J.K. Rowling are needed_

_ to write this but the story is entirely my own work. _

Life After Voldemort

Harry, Ron and Hermione left the spiral staircase from Dumbledore's office on their way back to the great hall and Ginny came running up to them and hugged Harry and kissed him on the cheek and then looked pointedly at Hermione, saying "Can you give us some space" and Hermione understood because she pulled Ron ahead to let Harry and Ginny talk.

Once they were out of earshot Ginny said to Harry "Well now, Mr. Potter, What am I going to do with you for scaring the hell out of me like that?"

"I have no idea" replied Harry " but how about being my girlfriend, I think that will do for the moment." A small smile spread over Ginny's face until it covered her whole face and she replied with a cheeky grin " alright Harry but lets not tell Ron 'till the morning." At this Harry leant down and kissed her on the lips and she kissed him right back and with such passion, it surprised Harry but he didn't pull back. A week might have passed while they stood there or only several seconds neither could tell but when Ginny pulled back from the kiss and said "God I missed that, Harry, really I did"

" So have I, Ginny, so have I" replied Harry earnestly. With that Harry and Ginny hand-in-hand walked down to the great hall where Ron and Hermione were sitting with the Weasley family beside Fred's body and the fifty other people who had fallen in the final battle.

As they approached Mrs. Weasley came up and hugged Harry so hard he thought his head would fall off and when she let go she held him at arms length and surveyed him and said " I think you need a good holiday and a good meal but for all we have been through, we were lucky not lose you as well, I don't think I could have got over that or if we lost Ron or Hermione." Harry was a little shaken by this but was relieved. " It will be ok, Mrs Weasley, we survived and thats all that we need to worry about for the minute." said Harry giving her a quick hug. Just at that moment, Professor McGonigall got to the podium and called for silence. When all the chatter had died down she said "May I have your attention please, Lord Voldemort has been defeated by Harry Potter and may we all thank him for ridding us of the person who has murdered our friends and destroyed our familys."

There was a deafening roar and much clapping for Harry and Ginny kissed him on the cheek and there were a few wolf-whistles from the people nearest them and Ron gave him a look that said "If you hurt her again I will kill you', but Hermione gave them a look of great happiness and she said "it's good to see that you two are back together again, now lets hope you stay that way" Harry smiled and returned his attention to Professor McGonagall who was about to begin a list of the people who fell in battle against Lord Voldemort.

McGonigall started calling out names. the list included Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Colin Creevey, Alastor Moody, Rufus Scrimgeour, Dobby the House Elf (#2), and the fifty others who had died fighting Voldemort. As she finished, McGonigall called for a moments silence in rememberance of the fallen heros who had given thier lives to help rid the world of Tom Riddle.

After the minutes silence, Harry looked toward Ginny and motioned his head towards the door, she got his message and started towards the double doors, one of which was lying on the floor, ripped from its hinges by a stray curse or hex. Harry and Ginny started walking towards the Griffindor common room and somewhere nearby, they could hear Peeves singing a victory song that he had obviously made up himself;

_We did it, we bashed them, wee Potter's the One_

_And Voldy's gone mouldy, so now lets have fun! #1_

_Authors note: Well thats chapter one done. There will be approximately 50 chapters in this, and i would appreciate any comments, ideas and all _

_reviews on this. All ideas uesed in this work WILL be credited to the originators. I am also looking for a beta, so if anyone can help me out i would be very grateful._

_Notations:  
_

_#1 Peeves' song is taken from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Australian version, bottom of page 597._

_#2 The names are taken from throughout the book with a majority taken from the bottom of page 596._

_There is some slight rewriting of the canon ending as from page 595 where McGonigall replaces the house tables and I have them standing or kneeling around the bodies of friends and family._

_Professor Albus  
_


	2. The Holiday

_Disclaimer. I Do not and will never own Harry Potter. He is owned by J.K. Rowling. _

_The characters, locations, and any other references to the work of J.K. Rowling are needed to write this but the story is entirely my own work._

_Chapter One has now been rewritten, so if you have downloaded it, you may need to redownload it._

The Holiday

Even after a month at the burrow with the Weasleys, Harry was still having trouble adjusting to a life without Voldemort. He was still expecting Voldemort to pop up and attack him but life was getting easier and his relationship with Ginny was better than ever before and to his surprise Ron and Hermione's relationship was getting very serious, Ron had confided in him that he was going to ask Hermione to marry him. Harry was a little shocked by this but knew how his best friends felt about each other and wasn't going to standing the way of their love and told Ron so and asked when he was planning on asking Hermione.

One morning, Harry made his way down to breakfast to find everybody already there and Mrs. Weasley in the middle of explaining something to them all. "Morning all" said Harry brightly, "whats happening here?" " We are just planning a little something, thats all Harry dear" said Mrs. Weasley with the air of someone who's just had their plans ruined. Harry puzzled over this but dismissed the thought for the wonderful smell of breakfast comprising of bacon, eggs, toast and quite a few other things. Later after breakfast, Harry and Ginny were walking towards the orchard where Ron and Hermione were waiting for them to arrive for a game of two a side Quidditch. Hermione had finally gotten over her fear of flying after riding on the back of a dragon after escaping from Gringots. Harry and Hermione playing one one team and Ron and Ginny on the other and as it was Ginny's birthday tomorrow, Harry and Hermione decided to let her win but as they were playing with oranges it made the game a little more interesting. A few hours later they all trooped up to the house for lunch, exhausted and filthy but still laughing and joking around. Lunch was an almost silent affair except for the clink of knives and forks of plates and the occasional scrape of a goblet on the table. "So, Mrs. Weasley, what are you planning?" Harry asked inocently. Mrs Weasley looked around to make sure Ginny was not in the room and said "I am planning a small party for Ginny's 17th birthday and I actually need your help in getting her out of the house tomorrow for a while so I can get it all set up and ready." she looked around again and continued "Ron and Hermione are in the plan but we were not sure if we could tell you until the last minute, because Ginny might find a way to get it out of you and we couldn't have that happen." " I understand, Mrs. Weasley but can I ask what you are planning for her or must it be a surprise for me as well?" said Harry, feeling slightly confused.

"Sorry Harry dear but the less you know, the less Ginny can try to get out of you." said Mrs. Weasley "i am sure you can understand that. I just don't want my baby girl's birthday spoiled."

Harry just smiled and replied "I will do my absolute best to keep her occupied tomorrow morning." Mrs. Weasley smiled and said "thank you Harry, thats all I can ask and more. Thank you."

Later that day.

Despite the fact they were still standing in the kitchen and not nearly as secluded as he would have preferred, he allowed his hands to roam where they'd wanted to go all day. The skimpy lines of Ginny's dress was driving him mad. She melded into him, pressing herself so close that he knew she could feel his desire. He'd always tried to pull back from her when this happened, to maintain that level of control, but now, his body hummed as her hands traced feather-light caresses along his chest, and his need seemed overwhelming. He didn't want to wait anymore.

Voldemort was gone, and there was no longer any need to allow him to affect Harry's choices. He knew Ron had been entering Hermione's room each night on the pretext of saying goodnight, and that he would always stay to say good morning, too, but he and Ginny had yet to take that step. He looked into her deep, brown eyes and saw only love and acceptance there, surrounded by the heat of desire. "Ginny," he said, moving her hair back and tracing his fingers along her scar. She was driving him mad, and he could barely think straight here at the house. He wanted to be certain she felt as ready as he did. "Why don't you come in and say goodnight to me when we retire tonight, Harry?" she whispered, her voice low and throaty.

Harry thought his knees might buckle. "I can do that," he replied, his voice cracking like it hadn't done since he was thirteen.

He ran his hands through her hair, over her shoulders and down her back as he

leaned over to kiss her once again. Her hands continued to explore as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.

"Ginny..." he said.

"Tonight," she whispered, lightly kissing his nose.

Getting through dinner that evening was nearly unbearable.

**--**--

Harry awoke slowly, leisurely, feeling the gentle breeze drifting in from the

open window. A wispy tickle beneath his nose caused him to raise his hand to rub it. His hand encountered silky soft tendrils of hair beneath his nose and continuing

downward so they were splayed across his chest.

His eyes flew open wide to find a sleeping Ginny nestled snugly beneath his shoulder. Her bare arm was draped casually across his hips, and the warmth of her skin eagerly awoke other parts of his anatomy. Memories of the previous evening filled his heart and mind, and a lazy smile drifted across his face. He lay there for a moment, taking the time to fully awaken while he twined a piece of her hair between his fingers. Last night had been the most amazing night of his life. Despite the fact he hadn't known the first thing about what he was doing, it had turned out bloody brilliantly. Well...for him, anyway. He wasn't certain it had been the highlight of Ginny's life, but he delighted in the knowledge that he now had all the time in the world to practice until he got it right for her. In fact, his diligence would make Hermione's dedication to her studies pale in comparison.

The candles she had lit were still burning on her dresser, giving off a sweet, flowery scent that reminded him very much of Ginny. Gardenia, she had called it, although he'd barely been listening at the time.

Snot sat on the other end of the dresser with his back facing the room. Harry distinctly remembered turning him around the previous evening. Somehow, he just couldn't have his way with Ginny with that stupid bear that she'd had since she was a little girl . Watching him. Ginny had giggled, finding his discomfort extremely amusing. Shaking his head to clear the memory, he gently kissed Ginny's forehead and shifted slightly to allow certain parts of his anatomy more room and soon fell asleep again. The next morning Ginny awoke to find Harry asleep in her arms and she jently stroked his hair out his face and he gently turned over into her bare chest and sighed and slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her and said "Good morning beautiful" with a smile on his face. "And good morning to you too babe" Ginny whispered back to him, a cheeky look in her eye ⌠ Ginny" Harry began "I need to tell you something. I have this book which Fred gave me back in my fifth year about how to please my witch and I would like to show it to you." "What is this book, Harry?" Ginny asked him.

"It's called What Every Wizard Needs to Know About Pleasing His Witch" Harry replied in a small voice "Can you go and get it, Harry? I want to have a look through it" Ginny asked him. ⌠Sure I can if I can find it. I think it is in my room somewhere." Harry replied. Ginny just laughed and said "well thats one thing we will need to teach you. How to keep your room clean." now its was Harry's turn to laugh and he replied ⌠I'll be back in a minute." Harry got out of bed and started searching his room for the book. He found it in the bottom draw of his cupboard and he went back over to the bed where Ginny was waiting for him to return. Lying in bed next to Ginny, he haphazardly flipped through the pages. Fred and George had given the book to Harry as a joke after Harry's failed date with Cho Chang. It had embarrassed Harry enormously, which of course had been Twins's intent of course. Harry and Ron had

eventually shared a few laughs over it. In truth, it was really the only formal

education that Harry had ever received on the matter other than Ron's

awkward repetition of what his dad had told him. Harry hadn't seen the book again until he'd caught Ron reading it after Ron had started dating Lavender. Other than a few good-natured barbs at his mate, Harry had again let it slip his mind. Now, he found it extremely ironic that the ultimate joke was on George since Harry would use the knowledge he gained from the book on Fred's own sister. Life was funny sometimes. Ginny took the book from him and started reading the open page and then just as sudenly as she took the book, Ginny put it down and grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him down and jumped on top of him and pinned him to the bed.

**--**--

A while later Ginny was lying across Harry's chest with her head on his shoulder and Harry was stroking her hair and breathing in its intoxicating scent. "that book is full of some 'interesting' things Harry, where did you get it?" Asked Ginny. Harry turned blushed and he was sure Ginny could feel the heat from his face. "Do you really want the answer to that question, Ginny?" he replied. "yeah, why not" Ginny said with a small smile.

"Well it was the Twins who gave it to me after that disasterous date with Cho Chang back in my 5th year." Harry said quickly.

Ginny smiled and lay her head on Harry's chest and they just lay there in each others arms looking at each other and they fell asleep again. After about an hour, Harry woke to find Ginny playing with the few small hairs on his chest. "Welcome back to the land of the living." Ginny smiled as she said this and continued playing with Harry's chest. "I think we had better get up or Ron might come bursting in here and find us. It must nearly be midday." replied Harry. Ginny suddenly scowled, looking like she was getting a particularly nasty detention from McGonigall but agreed.


	3. Ginny

Ginny's Birthday

As Harry and Ginny went down to the kitchen, nothing seemed different but it was a little to quiet as it was nearly lunchtime and the burrow should have been a hive of activity for that time of day but there was nobody to be seen. Harry and Ginny walked out the back door to find the entire Weasley clan and Hermione gathered there. When Mrs. Weasley saw Harry and Ginny, she came running up to them and said " Happy Birthday, Ginny." Ginny smiled and hugged her mum, said "Thanks mum" Ginny's mouth fell open when she saw a sign saying 'Happy 17th Birthday Ginny' in big letters of a marque. The rest of the family and Hermione let out cheer and started on a loud chorus of "Happy Birthday." She turned to Harry and said " You knew about this didn't you, Harry" "Well I knew something was happening but I wasn't let in on what in case you tried to get it out of me" Harry said "Happy Birthday Ginny"

Ginny dissolved into tears of joy and Harry hugged her, walked up to her family where, in the marque was a massive mint chocolate mud cake and enough food to food a small army, which, Harry reminded himself, the Weasley family was.

It was a brilliant day for Ginny she got some beautiful gifts including a gold necklace from Harry, a new diary from Hermione, a mystery item from Ron which he told her not to open with anyone but Harry, a set of earrings from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and a range of Weasley Wizarding Wheeze's products from George and Percy.

Later that evening, after the party ended, Ginny said to Harry that "This was the best birthday she had ever had." Harry just smiled and gave her massive hug. After everyone had gone to bed, Harry and Ginny were in the sitting in Ginny's room and Ginny opened the present Ron gave her. It was a set of dress robes that showed a lot more of Ginny's body than Mrs. Weasley would have allowed. "Try them on" said Harry with a cheeky smile. "Wouldn't you like me to, Harry" Ginny replied with a chastising look on her face. "Yes I would but you are going to make me wait to see them on, aren't you?" said Harry, his cheek causing him to get a smack on the arm. ' You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you." Replied Ginny with a small laugh and hurriedly put them in her case to take to Hogwarts and walking back to the bed where Harry had stretched out and was looking very sleepy.

Ginny realized that she was tired too and changed into her nightdress while Harry changed into his pajama bottoms as he didn't sleep in a top any more. As they crawled into bed, Harry waved his hand and turned out the lights and put his glasses on the dresser next to the bed. Ginny curled up to him and they soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Mrs. Weasley made breakfast for everyone before they left for London and Diagon Alley to buy all the books and other equipment they would need for their final year at Hogwarts as they had all received their lists for the new books that they would need and as all of them bar Ginny had missed the last year Harry, Ron and Hermione had to do the Seventh year after most of their class mates had graduated but Harry had no problem with this.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley traveled to Diagon Alley to pick up their new school supplies and all four of the needed new robes as they were either too short or lost in moving in Harry's case, the five of them went to Gringott's bank first. The Front steps still bore the marks of the spells that had been aimed at the building many months previously and the roof still had a hole in it where Harry, Ron , and Hermione had escaped on the back of a dragon. Entering the massive doors, Harry went straight to the counter and asked to be taken to his vault. Harry and the Weasleys and Hermione where taken down to his vault and Harry withdrew a lot more money than he usually would have as he was paying for Ginny's stuff as well as his own. He had spoken with Mrs. Weasley before coming and they had agreed on this, albeit Mrs. Weasley took a little while to convince to let him do it, Mrs. Weasley went the Weasley vault and Harry was a little shocked. There was a lot more Galleons and Sickles and Knuts than had been in there last time Harry had been with them. After visiting Gringott's they went to see Madam Malkin for their new robes, then they went to Florish and Blotts to pick their new books where Harry made quite a stir amongst some of the first years there who had heard about his victory over Voldemort. After this they picked up new potion ingredients and Harry bought a new owl for Ginny and himself after losing Hedwig. All their shopping done, the small group went to see George and Percy at what was the twins shop and were surprised to see the que to buy their products was out the front door but the man on the front door obviously recognized them and they were in the store without much delay.

Harry bought himself and Ginny a couple of Skiving Snackboxes and some other pranking supplies while Ron and Hermione got a new wizard's chess set each as Ron had been teaching Hermione to play and she was now rather good at it and had even beaten Ron a couple of times, however Harry had helped her out so Hermione could beat him, not that Ron knew that of course. George came up to Harry and pulled him aside and said " If you hurt my little sister in any way, you know I will hurt you and well lets just say Voldemort will be childs play compared to what I will do to you, catch my drift Harry?" and the look in Georges eyes said he meant business.

Harry looked George straight in the eyes and replied "I love Ginny and would never ever do any thing to hurt her, You have my word as I had yours against Umbridge back in my fifth year." George smiled and said " Well better you, someone we know and trust than some of the other wankers she dated,eh?" Harry smiled weakly and they turned and walk back over to where Ron and Mrs. Weasley were arguing with the man on the register about the price of the items they were trying to buy at the counter. George quickly said "Hey! Thats my family. They get the stuff free of charge. Even Harry here, he was our starting backer and he can get anything he wants." the man behind the counter gulped. Harry was rather embarrassed after George saying he could get anything he wanted for free.

They all bade George goodbye and made their way outside into the crowded street and tried to find a secluded spot from which they could all disapparate back to the burrow. As the group walked towards Gringotts, they found a nice secluded space from which they could disapparate back to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley disapparated first then Ron and Hermione finally Harry and Ginny and as she hadn't passed her apparition test yet, Harry took her by side along apparition back to the Burrow.

Ginny took Harry's left arm and Harry turned into the crushing darkness and appeared almost instantly at the gate to the yard of the Burrow. Harry and Ginny made their way to the house and went inside, where they went upstairs to put their purchases in their room. They went back downstairs and found Ron and Hermione sitting at the table playing chess while Mrs. Weasley bustled around the tiny kitchen, making lunch. it was a great day to say the least, with Harry finally feeling that he had a life to look forward to and to make it even better, he had found a family who loved him for who he was, not just something that could be hidden away in a cupboard under the stairs.


	4. Back To Hogwarts

Back To Hogwarts For The Last Time

All too soon it was time to go back to school and the night before they were due to leave on the Hogwarts express, Mrs. Weasley made a delicious dinner for them and after eating all they could, harry and Ginny settled down in the sitting room. Ginny settled into the couch where harry was sitting and snuggled up against him where they soon fell asleep and in what felt no time at all, were being shaken awake by Mrs. weasley telling them to get ready and make it snappy or they would be left behind. Ginny jumped up as if burned and ran from the room to have a shower and get changed for the trip to London

Harry knew he would have to wait for the shower and went instead to the kitchen to have some breakfast before showering and changing himself. He levitated his and Ginny's trunks down the stairs in front of him and into the kitchen, there he found Ron and Hermione sitting there with their trunks at the back door waiting for Ginny and himself to get ready to leave. Harry moved the trunks over to where Ron and Hermione's were and sat his and Ginny's down next to them

"Morning" Harry said to them, rather sleepily after setting the trunks down and grabbing some buttered toast and spreading some jam on it and pulling a mug from the center of the table and filling it with coffee. "Well look who's finally up" replied Ron, by way of greeting, while Hermione said "Good morning, harry." Ron was scowling and harry was sure he knew what the problem was but he had to ask anyway. Ron's reply didn't shock him but confirmed his thoughts "You and my sister better not have been doing anything that i haven't approved of yet." Ron looked rather disgruntled now. "Just because you and Hermione have been up to stuff that i don't even want to know about, doesn't mean that Ginny and i have too. as if we need your permission anyway." said Harry testily. At this Hermione buried her face in Ron's arm and the back of her neck and the tops of her ears went red and Ron looked as he wanted to smash something, that something preferably being Harry's face. at that moment Mrs. weasley came in, looking flustered and said "Ginny is out of the shower, your turn now and don't take all day in there, mister. We are running late enough as it is. Well what are you just standing there for, get going"

Harry left the kitchen and headed to the bathroom where he showered and changed, tried (in vain) to get his hair to lay flat and then walked downstairs to the kitchen.

when Harry walked back into the tiny kitchen, he found it empty but he could hear Mrs. Weasley's voice through the open window. Harry went to the back door and found himself face to face with an irate Mrs. Weasley who was yelling for him to hurry up or they would leave with out him.

Harry hurried out the back door after her and got in the back of one of the Ministry of Magic cars provided for them. He was sitting with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. All the way to kings cross the four of them thought of what Hogwarts would be like, if it had been rebuilt after the battle that had taken place there not 4 months ago and what their teachers would have in store for them.

In what seemed like no time at all, they had arrived at kings cross station and were heading for platform 9&3/4 , Harry and Ginny with all their stuff on one trolley and Ron and Hermione not far behind them also with a single trolley between them, Hermione hanging onto Ron's arm as they passed through the barrier to the platform. Harry's ears were assaulted by the noise of

Kids yelling for their friends, parents calling out reminders and owls adding screeches to the din as well. As he and Ginny walked down the platform trying to find an empty compartment, Harry saw lots of people turning and looking at him, some with looks of contempt and others with smiles.

Ginny spotted an empty compartment and nudged Harry in the ribs and said "Here's an empty one, Harry, lets get our stuff packed away and wait for Hermione and Ron to get here." "OK I'll pack the trunks and stuff away and you jump in, I'll be there in a minute" Harry replied. Ginny climbed in the compartment and loaded the two heavy trunks and owl cages into the luggage rack with a wave of his wand and joined Ginny in the compartment to wait for Ron and Hermione to find them. Soon enough they arrived and had their luggage packed away and Mrs. weasley was saying goodbye with her usual teary farewells and they were off.

Harry and Ginny were soon joined by Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood who seemed to be a lot friendlier than they were when Harry saw them last. Ginny and Luna where soon deep in conversation but they where both sneaking looks at Harry and Neville who were discussing the latest Quidditch games and how they could have been better but the looks from the girls didn't go unnoticed by Harry. He did note that Luna was looking quite often at Neville and likewise for Neville at Luna. Finally he couldn't stand it any more, he had to know what was going on between the pair and Harry asked Neville "Hey mate whats going on between you and Luna?" Neville Looked "Well, after the little party at school, Luna's dad didn't want anything to do with her and she came to stay with me at my place and the more time we spent together, the more we realized we liked each other and we have been going out for about a month now. But enough about me. Whats this i hear that you and Ginny are dating again?" replied Neville with a slow smile.

"How did you hear about that?" Harry began, sneaking a glance over at Ginny. "Well after, you know, i was up near Dumbledore's office with Ron, Hermione and Ginny came up and pulled me aside and asked me what i was going to do about me constantly getting into trouble and my answer was that i needed some-one to help me with it and it was her and we have been going out since then."

Neville looked over at Ginny and then turned to harry and said "Well, you are a real lucky man Harry, a real lucky man." Harry just smiled and replied "Yeah Neville, i am."

About midday the witch pushing the lunch trolley came by and Harry, Ron and Neville bought lunch for the girls and they sat and ate chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts every flavor beans and licorice wands and laughed all the way to Hogwarts.

Soon the driver announced that they would be arriving in 15 minutes time. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny changed into their hogwarts robes and got ready to get off at hogsmeade, ready to start a new school year.

As the train pulled into the station, Harry looked over to where he knew hogwarts was hidden and wondered if the castle had been fully rebuilt after the battle there 4 months ago or if parts of it were still damaged.

"Well I'll find out soon enough." he said under his breath "What was that Harry?" Ginny asked him. Harry looked over at her and smiled and replied, "I was just wondering if the castle had been rebuilt after, well, you know."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that myself, I hope the castle is back to what it was like before the battle." Ginny replied and tugging on his arm.

Harry got out of the compartment and helped Ginny out and they waited for Ron and Hermione to arrive so they could take a carriage up to the castle together. Ron and Hermione soon arrived and they all climbed into a carriage and headed up to Hogwarts.

When they arrived at the castle it looked as Harry remembered it from the first time he saw it and was just as warm and inviting and imposing.

As the four of them entered the front doors and headed towards the great hall, there was much whispering from the first years lining up in the entrance hall, waiting to be called into the Great Hall to be sorted into their houses. Harry just walked by them, now used to the muttering and whispers that always followed him wherever he went. They went in and took their seats, Ron and Hermione on one side of the table, Harry and Ginny on the other. Harry could see Professor McGonigall in the center of the staff table, and Hagrid in his usual seat next Professor Slughorn. there were two new teachers, one of which Harry recognized as Neville longbottom. Harry nudged Ginny and whispered in her ear. Ginny looked and gave a small start.

Just then Professor Flitwick led the now nervous looking first years in and the whole school turned to watch them file in and form a group in front of a very ripped and dirty wizards hat, the school sorting hat. the rip near the brim opened wide and began to sing it's song.

The whole school clapped and watched as Flitwick called the names of the new students. as he called out their names, Harry's mind began to wander and soon the sorting was over, there were 10 new Gryiffindors and each of them only came up to the bottom of Harry's ribs. professor McGonigall stood up and called for silence.

Harry's daydream was broken and he looked up at McGonagall and waited for the start of term speech. she started to speak and harry lost interest in what she was saying and he was soon daydreaming again about the time when he could settle down with Ginny and have a family of his own. but one thing did catch Harry's attention and he started when professor McGonagall called out the name of the new apprentice Herbology professor. It was Neville. Harry's jaw dropped as did Ron's and Ginny's but Hermione just looked pleased. Soon the feast was starting. all of the usual stuff was there including some new items which Harry didn't recognize. he got some shepherds pie and started to eat.

At the end of the feast, professor McGonagall stopped Harry from leaving the hall and said "I'm glad to see you and your friends back this year, Potter. i hope you won't be as much trouble this year as you have been in past years."

Harry smiled and said "I'll try but you know me, Professor, trouble always seems to find me even if i don't go looking for it." Professor McGonagall smiled and shook her head and let harry be on his way.

harry caught up with up Ginny, Ron and Hermione near the charms corridor and they headed up to the Gryiffindor common room. after climbing through the portrait hole, Harry sat in one of his favorite armchairs and Ginny stretched herself across his lap.

Ron slouched in the armchair opposite Harry and Hermione settled herself on Ron's lap. "Does anyone know when the first Hogsmeade visit is this term?" asked Ron "I think it is in the third week of term" replied Ginny "What are all going to do when we are there? will we go and see George and see how he is coping with running the shop without Fred?" asked Hermione "oh, I'm sorry Ginny. I forgot how close you were to the twins and Fred in particular." "Don't worry about it, Hermione. I can talk about it now." said Ginny with a sad smile.

"I wonder if Neville is saying goodnight to Luna and has walked her up to her common room." wondered Ginny. "I'd bet 5 galleons that he has." snorted Ron, trying and failing to cover his snigger's of laughter. "oh don't worry Ron, you can say goodnight to me, sweetie and not have to think about Neville." said Hermione. This stopped Ron laughing and made him quickly go red with embarrassment and turn his face away from Harry and Ginny. "And i hope Harry, that you will be doing the same for me as well as a goodnight kiss" said Ginny looking up at Harry.

"Of course i will Gin, when have i never done that?" replied Harry feeling slightly mollified. It was starting to get late and they had an early start in the morning, and Ginny was looking tired and Harry noticed her stifle a yawn out of the corner of his eye. he looked down at her, kissed her on the forehead and said "OK lets get you to bed before you fall asleep on my lap, hmm" said Harry, smiling at her. "That sounds like a very good idea, doesn't it. Falling asleep on your lap" replied Ginny with a cheeky grin. "No but it is a good idea. I will see you all in the morning." Ginny stood up and turned and kissed Harry, hugged him and went up the stairs to the girls dormitories. Harry got up and went up to his dormitory after bidding Ron and Hermione goodnight. Harry went up to his dormitory and after changing into his pajamas, he climbed into his fourposter bed and drew the curtains closed with a wave of his wand. As Harry lay in bed, he thought of all the things he had done since he had started at Hogwarts and of all sadness and joy it had brought him.


	5. Authors Notes

authors notes.

this is work that has taken me a long time to do and if anyone has a issue with my using an idea that has been used many times by many other writers, well thats bad luck. also comments like the following one make me want to scrap the whole thing and not continue with it at all.

from: recently disappointed reader )

i have no way of telling whether or not you've stolen this.

-  
from: stealing more works of others? )

have you no shame? have you not learned from your prior plagiarism? here's a clue: write your own stories, or else get banned from pretty much all fanfiction sites.

as to the person who has written these comments, i will say this, if you don't like my work, don't read it, it's that easy.

now to end on a good note, all the people who have liked it there will be more chapters up as soon as i can write them, but with lots of real life commitments, i don't really have a lot of time.

i'd like to thank all of the avid readers who are hanging to see what happens, i can promise you it will be good.

professor albus

p.s. any ideas that may spring to you mind about how you would like to see this end, please don't hesitate to pass them to me . 


	6. The Start Of The Final Year Part 1

before harry knew or could even prepare for it, it was morning and ron was up and saying oi get up or ginny will have a fit if you dont meet her for breakfast. and you have seen her get angry, you know how good she is with that bat boogie hex. alright, alright. groaned harry i'm up. as harry got out of bed, he saw ron heading down the stairs to the common room. harry got dressed and followed him down to the common room where he saw ginny. when harry saw her, his heart felt like it had risen to his throat. ginny saw him and came over and hugged harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said good morning, sweetie and good morning to you too said harry, looking forward to the first day back? ginny looked at him and shook her head. not really but having you in the same classes as me might make it easier. ginny blushed as she said this and harry remembered that he was in seventh year the same as her. i'll try not to distract you too much. harry smirked and caused ginny to smack him on the arm and said loftily lets go and get some breakfast before ron eats it all. harry laughed and took ginny by the arm and lead her down to the great hall.

as they walked into the great hall, harry could hear the bable of talk and laughter from all the students gathered there. he and ginny walked in holding hands and found seats opposite ron and hermione. ron was eating with his usual gusto and hermione was reading her copy of the daily prophet and eating toast. morning hermione, anything interesting in the prophet today? asked harry. not really. said hermione, not looking up. just more about the ministry rebuild and a lot of other rubbish. harry reached out and picked up some buttered toast and pulled the jam closer. ever since dumbledore's death, he had taken a liking to strawberry jam. as harry munched on his toast, he saw neville and the heads of house descend from the staff table and start passing out timetables. eventually he came up to where the four of them were all sitting and handed out harry's timetable. harry looked down at his and saw he had double potions first, he looked over ginny's shoulder and saw that she had the same thing. hermione was studying her timetable and ron just put his in his pocket. harry took another look at his and saw there was a class he didn't put down for doing. it was a teaching class and there was a note from professor mcgonagall attached saying to see her as soon as he got it. he was slightly puzzled as the there was not explanation given. harry rose from his seat and said i'll see you in potions. i have to see mcdougall about my timetable. he kissed ginny on the top of her head and looked around for mcgonagall. not seeing her on the hall, harry headed up to the office which was dumbledore's. when he arrived the gargoyle which stood guard asked what he wanted to see the headmistress for. harry replied i have a note asking to see me as soon as i got it. go on up sonny jim. it croaked. harry stepped on the the bottom stair and started up. when he got the top, harry knocked on the door and a curt voice answered with come . harry opened the door and saw professor mcgonagall sitting at the desk.

harry walked over to it and said excuse me, professor, but i have a note which asked me to come and see you straight away. yes, potter, sit down. i have a class which i would like you to teach once a week starting today if you wish. she replied curtly. may i ask what class it would be, professor? enquired harry, leaning forward in his chair. it would be defence against the dark arts for the first year students. mcgonagall smiled as she said this.

why would you want me to teach the first years, surely there are more qualified people for the job? mcgonagall looked him over and said plainly yes, harry, there are more quaified teachers out there but none with the experience of deafeating a dark lord and living to tell the tale.

harry was gobsmacked and thinking hard at the same time, could he teach a class and gain the respect of the little first years. then harry remembered his time teaching the d.a and his decision was made. looking professor mcgonagall straight in the eye, harry said i'll do it but i can't promise how well i'll do as a teacher. i have more fun breaking the rules than enforcing them. professor mcgonagall looked pleased and said you had better get to potions, professor slughorn won't be happy if you are late.

harry thanked mcgonagall for the chance to teach the first years and excused himself from her office, went downstairs and headed toward the dungeons.

when harry arrived at slughorn's dungeon, harry found the class lined up and waiting for slughorn to arrive. he soon spotted ginny, ron and hermione and had just started explain what mcgonagall had wanted too see him about when slughorn's belly, just as big if not bigger than the last time harry had seen him, proceded him out of the dungeon door. slughorn beckoned them all inside and the class trooped in, with harry, ginny, ron and hermione taking seats in the second row. slughorn started off the class by telling them the course outlines and a teaser of some the potions they would be attempting during the year, which included the potion that snape had mentioned to them about in their very first potions lesson, the draught of the living death. slughorn set them a potion which harry had had some experience with, the felix felicis potion, which harry had won some of during his 6th year from slughorn no less. harry set up his cauldron and started reading the instructions and saw that it was one of the most complicated potions he had ever attempted. an hour later, harry walked out of the dungeon, minus his eyebrows and disgruntled at ron's sniggers at this fact. the four of them headed up to the common room for break and settled around one of the tables and started on the homework that slughorn had set for them save hermione who had completed the potion with no explosions or melting cauldrons. the bell rang and sent harry, ron, ginny and hermione scrambling to get to transfiguration and not be late.

professor mcgonagall started the class the same way she had done for the last 6 years of harry's magical education, with a lecture and warning anyone who mucked about in her classes would be asked to leave and not come back.

now, with that out the way, lets start on something that will have you just itching to try. mcgonagall said, looking around at them all. animagus, the ability to change into an animal and and back again, is not for the faint of heart but i believe that most of you would be able to become animagi. now it is a long and difficult process to become an animagus takes a lot of time and willpower. i want you to all think of an animal which you want to become and write down a complete description. harry started thinking about what he would like to become and his mind settled on a mythical creature, the golden griffin. it had the body of a lion but wings like a hippogriff. he quickly wrote his description down and looked over at ron who was just finishing his animal description. what are you going to be? asked harry. a phoenix, harry, like dumbledore's bird, fawkes. said ron, slightly embarrassed.

harry smiled and replied good choice mate. at this, professor mcgonagall spoke and all discussion ceased. ' now that you have all had time to decide on a form, you must study it's strengths and weaknesses. by the next lesson, i expect you to know them inside and out. for now, write out why it is necessary to register your animagus form with the ministry of magic, and what penalties apply if you are a animagus and not registered. there was nothing but the scratching of quills for the rest of the lesson.  
when the bell finally for lunch, harry was glad that the first day back was nearly over. lunch was a nearly silent affair for harry but hermione was constantly marveling over the fact that they would be learning not just about animagi but how to become one. after lunch, harry had defence against the dark arts class with the first years that he was teaching and ron, hermione and ginny had charms, so harry bid them farewell and promised to meet ginny here for dinner and set off for his first teaching class. 


	7. The Start Of The Final Year Part 2

_Authors Note: _

_Disclamer. I Do not and will never own Harry Potter. He is owned by J.K. Rowling. _

_The charicters, locations, and any other refrences to the work of J.K. Rowling are needed_

_ to write this but the story is entirely my own work. _

As Harry approached the DADA classroom the door opened for him and, Harry, ever vigilant after many months on the run, drew his wand and poked it around the corner into the classroom. They room was empty except for Professor McGonagall sitting at the teachers desk. Harry walked into the room and approached McGonagall, who turned and looked at Harry. "Might I just ask what you are doing in my classroom" asked Harry, with a frown on his face. "I'm here to give you the class outline for the 1st year students and to wish you good luck with this lot. They are worse than you and Draco Malfoy in bad moods in the same room." Harry felt his stomach drop to somewhere near his knees and when McGonagall saw how he looked, she laughed and said, still chortling

" You can be so easily fooled Harry, they're a good bunch but don't let them pull the Boomslang Skin over your eyes." Harry started laughing now too, but still feeling nervous about teaching his first ever proper class but he had taught the DA and took strength from that. McGonagall handed Harry a sheaf of parchment and said it was the class outline for the year and left the room. Soon the 1st years started arriving and lined up at the door which McGonagall had closed behind her. Harry took out his wand and copied the general outline with a wave, to the blackboard but wanted to start them on some spells that he found useful. He then waved his wand at the door, causing it to open at the 1st years filed in and took seats not looking at him. Once every one was seated they looked toward the front and saw Harry's back to them, adding spells and counter curses to the blackboard. When Harry turned around the class erupted into chaos and it took a sonorus charm to his voice for Harry to restore order in the room. " Now that we have settled down, I am your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, now you all know me as Harry Potter but in this classroom I am Professor Potter or Sir. No exceptions. Now copy down what is on the board then we will move onto something a little more fun." Harry walked around the room and watched as they wrote and he noticed that some had messy writing like Ron and Hagrid and some had neat small writing like Hermione or like himself and not messy but not neat either. Very soon they had all finished and looked to Harry. "Now, everyone get out your wands and follow me." Professor McGonagall had set-up a small obstacle course, a similar one to Lupin's one for their end of year tests in 3rd year. It had small hexes and some creatures but nothing that a group of 1st years couldn't handle. Harry told them and had demonstrated what spells and hexes to use against the course and had them practicing then and how to call for help if they needed it. The class practiced while Harry walked through the course and showed the class how to work their way through to the other side and how not to destroy the creatures but make them stop as they made their way across. Soon Harry's class was fighting with Grindylows and Red Caps and a Boggart.

And after most of the class had been through the course, did Harry look at his watch and see there was just 5 minutes to go in the lesson. He quickly called the class over and told them that he was impressed by their spellcasting and teamwork. Harry then dismissed the class. Harry watched them walking back up to the castle and then he started walking up to the castle and towards lunch. As Harry entered the Great Hall for lunch, he saw that there were no teachers in there and he thought this was odd but this was driven from his mind as he saw Ginny sitting, eating lunch and laughing at some jokes that George had sent her and she had obviously played on some unsuspecting person or persons. But then Harry saw one of the girls that was just in his DADA class and she was running from the hall looking like she was crying, Harry seeing this, tore after her and he caught up with her near the headmistress's office and she was sitting in a alcove behind a suit of armour, crying her eyes out. Harry stopped and talked to the girl "Miss Bourke, are you ok? Whats the matter?" He asked as he nealt down by her and tried to comfort her. "Oh, its nothing, Professor, nothing. I'm just being silly" she said with a small sob . Harry felt like it was not nothing and gently comforted her, saying "Look at me, I may be a Professor but I am also a person who knows what it like to be hurt and feel alone." She looked up at him and nodded, saying "It was one of the Slytherin boys in my year saying that I was a mudblood and should be put down for it. I didn't even know what a mudblood was until Karla Preston told me what it meant and that was when I ran out of the hall." Harry was shocked at this and would be issuing a detention to this Slytherin and Harry was going to supervise it personally. He looked at the young girl and said kindly "Miss Bourke, I …" but was cut off by her saying, "Jenny, please if you don't mind, Professor but i feel a little silly being called 'Miss Bourke' all the time" Harry smiled at this and continued on. "Okay, Jenny, I think I can do that but out side of class, call me Harry, its so weird being called Professor Potter by kids less than 6 years younger than me." "Deal" was the only word Harry heard but he saw Jenny's smile. " Now, I have a friend who is also Muggleborn and she was called the same things but Hermione never let them get to her and just ignored it. Can you do the same as her and be the best that you can be and never listen to the slander of Muggleborns, Ok?" Harry looked at her questioningly and saw her nodding her head. Jenny replied " Yes, Harry. I will try to ignore it. Do you want to know who it was calling me that name?" " Only if you want me to do something about it, say a Detention?" Harry did want to find out who was spouting this slander. " It was Daisy Parkinson, a second year." Jenny said in a small voice. At that moment the bell rang, signaling that start of afternoon classes.

" Be a good girl now and run off to class." Harry told her. Jenny wiped her face, muttered a thank you and ran off towards the Charms corridor.

Harry walked off towards the Common room, as he had a free period.

_Authors Notes: please let me know how I can make this better by posting reveiws. I would like 5 reveiws before I post the next chapter._

_Prior reading of Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets is need to understand Harry's reaction to the term "Mubdblood"  
_

_Thanks,_

_Professor Albus_

_P. S. Recognise any one, Squirt?_


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and The Bonding of Hearts

_Authors Note: _

_I am sorry for delay in getting the next chapter up but there have been some real life _

_issues going on and I just haven't been albe to fin dthe time but I have started writing the next chapter and shout have it very soon, possibly by the end of the week, which will be friday, Australian time and as I sit here trying to write this at 5 am, I can see why some stories get abandoned._

_I am sorry for the delay and I promise the next chapters should be a lot qiuicker in going up._

_Also I finally have a beta reader, _jennyd27

_Again, sorry for the long delay._

_Professor Albus_


	9. Authors apologies

To all my readers, i'm sorry that it has taken me so long to post the next chapter but i have recently moved and have very little internet access at the moment, i have also had the dreaded writers block.  
I'm using a friends comp to post this but i promise that i will have the next chapter up soon. 


	10. Changes?

Harry Potter and The Bonding of Hearts

_Authors Note: _

_Disclamer. I Do not and will never own Harry Potter. He is owned by J.K. Rowling. _

_The characters, locations, and any other references to the work of J.K. Rowling are needed_

_to write this but the story is entirely my own work. _

_To my readers, I am sorry for the delay, work has been very demanding recently and I have also moved house but here is the next installment for you._

_Enjoy, _

_Professor Albus._

The next three weeks went by without incident unless you count two second years from Harry's Defense classes, hexing each other badly enough to land a stay overnight in the hospital wing.

Professor McGonigall had given Harry a badge with the Hogwarts crest on at and the letters A.P meaning Assistant Professor and he had been so embarrassed when she called him Professor Potter. In addition to this, she had also told him that she was giving up the position as Head of Gyffindor house due to the fact that she was not as young as she once was and the four stunner's two years ago had done a lot of damage and she felt faint at times and wanted to make her workload lighter. 'Professor McGonagall would like him to take over for her.' Harry thought shocked but still he accepted and was assigned new quarters in the staff wing.

It was now the middle of October and Mooney's will had been found and Harry had put in for a leave of absence to attend the reading. Harry walked into Diagon Ally and headed for Gringotts Bank were Mooney's will was being read and as he entered the doors, He found himself staring at the sign on the door. It was the warning that he had seen so many years ago when he had first walked into the historic building. He had also wanted to see his parents will and claim headship of the family, his father, James, being Lord Potter had stated that he, Harry would become Lord Harry James Potter on his 17th birthday. Harry was shocked when he found out how much had been hidden from him by Dumbledore and the Order.

An hour later, Harry walked out with a copy of both wills and was heading back to Hogwarts but he wanted to go to one of the shops in the alley first to get a small present for his best friends birthday.

XXXXX

At Hogwarts, Hermione was crying. She had just told her boyfriend of nearly a year to piss off and never talk to her again after she caught him snogging some Hufflepuff girl in 6th year and had broken up with him after a spectacular yelling match in the Entrance hall of all places.

She was currently in the second floor girls bathroom, the same one that housed the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets that Harry had found in their second year. She dried her eyes and opened the door and stepped out of the cubical and went over to the sinks.

Hermione washed her face and she felt a little better and she turned and left the bathroom and started on her way to Gryffindor tower.

Hermione stepped through the portrait hole and ran straight up to her room, she didn't want anyone to see her or worse, for Ron to see her and start apologizing to her and trying to make up with her. She wished she could talk to Harry about it and see what he thought of Ron and his antics.

XXXXX

Harry returned to Hogwarts and found Hermione sitting outside his rooms and he could tell straight away that she had been crying.

Harry opened his door and invited Hermione inside, directing her to his settee. "Hermione, would like a cuppa or something stronger as I think you need it?" Harry asked her "The latter, if you could please, Harry." Hermione replied, still sniffling. Harry opened the cupboard and pulled out two glasses and set them on the table then opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey, which he then pour out generous measures into the glasses and sat down next her. They knocked back the drinks and Harry refilled their drinks, putting the bottle down, Harry looked at Hermione who looked like she was going to cry. Harry reached over and pulled her into a hug and at this Hermione started to sob her eyes out and Harry just knew that it must be something major to make her cry like this. He pulled her closer and let her cry her self out and just sat rubbing her back and waited for her to say what had happened to do this to his best friend.

After about ten minutes, Hermione pulled herself together. Harry conjured a box of tissues for her and pulled some out for her to dry her eyes on. Hermione took them and blew her nose and Harry vanished the used tissues. Hermione leaned on Harry and told the tail of Ron. " I was walking down to breakfast," She started, " I found Ron in the entrance hall with some Huffelpuff 6th year." Harry's eyes narrowed at this but he kept his temper in check. "what was he doing, 'Mione?" Harry asked her, rubbing her back. " He was kissing her in full view of everyone and I felt like everyone knew that he was cheating on me but no-one felt like I should know that my boyfriend was cheating on me." Harry felt like running out of the room and finding Ron and hexing him into the middle of next week for hurting his 'Mione. "what then, 'Mione?" Harry asked gently thinking, 'when did I start thinking of 'Mione as mine. Ginny is my girlfriend and 'Mione is like a sister. A very hot sister. No, I will not think of her like that'. Hermione look like she was going to cry again but kept her resolve. " Well, I confronted him and we argued and he called me some horrible things and I called him some nasty things as well and I told him I never want to see or talk to him again." Hermione started crying again and Harry sat there stunned but he still pulled her into a tight hug. He wanted to find Ron and string him up from the roof in the great hall by his short and curlies but he knew that if he did that he would be out of Hogwarts before he could say professor. Hermione then turn and looked up at him and asked, "Could I stay here tonight, Harry. I don't think I could take the looks from the girls in the tower." Harry, ever the gentleman, "Sure, 'Mione you can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." Hermione looked shocked at this and replied, in her no-nonsense tone, "No, Harry, I'll take the couch and you can sleep in your own bed and thats final." with the sleeping arrangements sorted out, Harry conjured some pajamas for Hermione and she left to shower and change, while Harry got out some spare pillows and blankets for her. Not 20 minutes later, they were both asleep and dreaming but little did they realize that they were dreaming of each other.

It was 2 am when Harry was woken by a small scream from his living area, rising he saw Hermione sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth, clutching the blankets to her body. Seeing his best friend like this was heartbreaking to Harry and he was at her side in a second. The instant Hermione saw him, she threw her arms around him and was sobbing into his bare chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her and they sat there, not saying a word but saying a million things at the same time. "Please don't leave me alone tonight Harry." Hermione begged him. Harry didn't say a word, he just picked her up and carried her back to his bedroom and lay her on the bed before climbing back in himself. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, Hermione had moved closer to him and had her arms wrapped around him. Harry turned to face her but saw she was already asleep and he didn't want to her to wake up again, so her gently turned her onto her side and wrapped his arms around her waist. He soon fell asleep too.

The next morning found them still wrapped around each other but Hermione had turned in her sleep and her face was just inches from Harrys. She saw that Harry was awake but hadn't moved for fearing to wake her up as he knew that mornings and Hermione didn't get along at all. 'I could get used to this.' Harry thought to himself but quickly shooed the thought from his head. "Morning, sleepy head, how did you sleep?" he asked the lady pressed against him and she quickly blushed as she realised what was poking her in the stomach and it wasn't Harry's wand which she could see on the nightstand behind his head. Hermione quickly mumbled "Sorry" to which Harry chuckled and said "Don't be, don't ever be sorry for feeling embarrassed, ok 'Mione." Feeling much more relaxed Hermione replied " Good morning to you too, I think I slept well, I feel really refreshed. Any chance of a cup of coffee?" With this Harry laughed and climbed out of the bed and said " I'm sure that I might be able to make coffee if thats all that madam requires." Now it was Hermiones turn to laugh and get up and pad softly towards the bathroom calling as she went through the door "No just the coffee. Thanks Jeeves" Harry just smiled and started making two coffees as he had started drinking the stuff while on the Horcrux hunt. Harry then went back to the bedroom and dressed for the day. Hermione joined him back in the living area and eagerly took the coffee from him and drank half of it one mouthful.

20 minutes leter saw them leaving his quarters waking straight into Ginny and Ron who had apparently been waiting to get to Harry and tell him their side of the story before Hermione had a chance to tell him hers. Harry saw them and asked " what are you doing lurking outside a Professor's quarters this early? 20 points each from Griffindor. Go to breakfast now or I'll double it." Ron started to argue but with a look from Harry that said don't push me made him change his mind and almost run to the Great Hall, Ginny looked daggers at Harry but she too turned and stalked off towards the Great Hall. Harry then escorted Hermione to Griffindor Tower and waited for her to get her books and stuff for the day before waking down to the Great Hall and towards trouble.

XXXXX

In the Great Hall, two redheads sat together discussing how to keep the mudblood bitch from Harry and get him to ask Ginny to marry her. They came up with the idea of a love potion but what they didn't know was that all professors took a nutralising potion to prevent this kind of event from happening. Ron came up with the idea to use Amortentia, as it was the strongest type and the hardest to break. "But Ron, where will we brew it? I mean we cannot be found brewing this as it's illegal and we can be chucked in Azkaban if we get caught." Ginny said, looking around too see if anyone was listening in. She saw no-one but was still cautious because of George's extendable ears. She had no idea that Luna was listening in at the Hufflepuff table and going to be telling Harry about this little chat between brother and sister.

Ginny turned to look at Harry and Luna could see that lusting look in her eye but then something caught Luna's eye. It was Hermione sitting just down the table looking at Harry and Luna was a little surprised to see love in her eyes when she looked at Harry sitting at the top table talking to Hagrid but he could be seen looking towards Hermione with the same look in his eyes. This made up Luna's mind, she would help these two to admit their love for each other and get rid of those damn Weasleys. Luna's attention returned to Ginny and Ron, leaving the Gryffindor table, she quickly followed them to Moaning Murtle's bathroom and listened in to the pair discussing how to brew the Amortientia and how to dose Harry and make him fall madly in love with Ginny and how to keep the Mudblood bitch away from him as she would recognise Harry being drugged. Luna quickly hurried away as Ron moved towards the door and Luna realised that their plan would be starting sooner than she thought. 'But lucky for me' Luna thought 'I have Harry first for defence and I can tell him after class'. She headed for class and spent the doulbe period thinking how to tell Harry and decieded just tell him the plain truth, Luna knew that it would near kill him to think that his best mate and girlfriend were going to use love potions on him and Hermione.

Harry spotted Luna hanging back at the the end of class and was curious to find out why she would want to be late for her next class but was not expecting what she was about to tell him about Ron and Ginny's plan. It would make him very nervous for the rest of the day and put Hermione in a massive temper that would last days.


	11. True Love At last?

Harry Potter and The Bonding of Hearts

_Authors Note: _

_Disclamer. I Do not and will never own Harry Potter. He is owned by J.K. Rowling. _

_The characters, locations, and any other references to the work of J.K. Rowling are needed_

_to write this but the story is entirely my own work. _

_Here is the next installment for you._

_Enjoy, _

_Professor Albus._

_A/N: I'm sorry for the delay with getting this chapter out _

_but I have had many things happening in my life. New job and all that stuff._

_But enough of that, on with the story._

It was the beginning of December and the weather had started to become colder, so much so that most of the students had taken to staying inside during breaks and were wearing their Dragon-hide gloves between classes.

It was a month and a half after Luna had told Harry about Ron and Ginny's plan to drug him and Hermione with love potion and neither Harry or Hermione couldn't care less. They had both had enough of Molly Weasleys attempts to get them to spend as much time as possible with the youngest of her brood. Harry had dumped Ginny and was feeling the better for it. He had once found her appealing but now her found her repulsive after her actions in trying to drug him

Harry and Hermione were becoming even better friends since they had broken with Ron and Ginny Weasley since they now spent most of their spare time in each others company. The rest of the school had other ideas however. The latest gossip was that they were dating and had been for a few days now and no matter how many times they denied it, the rumors persisted.

Harry had finished his last class for the day and was heading to the Great Hall when Hermione caught up to him. He had been wanting to talk to her all day but he had not seen her since breakfast and the monster in his chest stuck its head up and sniffed the air hopefully. He had a similar feeling once before when he was interested in Ginny but it was never this strong. The woman that caused this feeling to occur again was walking next to him and talking about Arithmancy and how it was used in spell creation. " Harry, HARRY! Are you even listening to me?" Hermione asked, looking like she was about to hex him for not listening. Looking up, Harry saw that Hermione was staring at him with a steely glint in her eyes as if she was checking him out and was interested in what she found.

Harry ignored this and responded " Sorry Hermione. I was miles away, thinking about some stuff.

Its not important." Hermione huffed and continued walking. They chatted about classes and Hermione was planning to do after she graduated. But Harry was by her bum and the way it moved when she walked. Harry tore his eyes away, wondering when he had fallen for his best friend, not just lusting over her but actual love.

Dinner that night was a difficult affair, as Harry couldn't stop thinking about Hermione, his best friend, in ways that were not exactly the way that best friend should be thinking.

Down at the Gryffindor table, Hermione was having similar thoughts but was not so good at hiding her feelings as Harry. However, she knew exactly when she had fallen for Harry, she just never acted on her feelings and when Ron showed he was interested in her and Harry hadn't, she went with it. It was when Harry and her had been left alone in the tent when Ron had left them during the Horcrux hunt.

_Flashback_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Are you staying, or what?"_

"_I.." She looked anguished. "Yes – yes, I'm staying. Ron, we said that we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help -"_

"_I get it. You choose him." _

_End Flashback_

Hermione looked up at the staff table where Harry was sitting, just playing with his food. 'Tonight,' she thought. ' Tonight, I will tell him how I feel about him and how much he means to me.'

Dinner ended and saw Harry making his way to his quarters, thinking how to tell Hermione how he felt about her and what would happen if she didn't return his feelings.

He reached his quarters, still deep in thought. Harry sat down on his couch and ran his hands through his hair and swore. He realized when he fell for Hermione. "4th year. During that bloody Tournament." There was a knock at the door and harry got up to answer it. He was not surprised by who it was. "Come in. Make your self comfortable." He Said.

_Ooh cliffie. I'm sorry but I could not resist it. _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_I'm sorry that it's so short.  
_

_Until next time, _

_Proffessor Albus._


	12. Realizations Made and Friendships Change

Harry Potter and The Bonding of Hearts

_Authors Note: _

_Disclamer. I Do not and will never own Harry Potter. He is owned by J.K. Rowling. _

_The characters, locations, and any other references to the work of J.K. Rowling are needed_

_to write this but the story is entirely my own work. _

_Here is the next installment for you._

_Enjoy, _

_Professor Albus._

_A/N: Please note that there will be a sex scene in this chapter._

_Realizations Made and Friendships Changed_

_Previously:_

_He realized when he fell for Hermione. "4th year. During that bloody Tournament." There was a knock at the door and harry got up to answer it. He was not surprised by who it was. "Come in. Make your self comfortable."._

Hermione was standing there looking very apprehensive. " 'Mione. Whats wrong?" Harry asked her as she came inside. Hermione wouldn't look him in the eye and this told Harry that something was majorly wrong. She sat on the couch looking at her feet. " I want to tell you

something, Harry, But I don't know where to begin." Hermione mumbled. Harry sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. " There is nothing that you can't tell me Hermione, nothing. You know that." Harry turned her face towards him and saw she was crying. This made his heart break. If he found who had made his 'Mione cry, they would be in for very serious trouble and they would find out why he was the one who had vanquished the Dark Lord. He pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Shh, 'Mione. Please tell me whats wrong." Harry begged her. "Please tell me who has upset you and I'll give them a months detention."

Hermione giggled at this and looked up at him. She didn't really know how to explain to Harry what she was feeling. She did however know that things couldn't continue like this. "Harry, there is something that I need to tell you and I hope that it won't affect our friendship. I you see as much more than a friend, I think I love you." Hermione tries to pull away from Harry but he kept his arms around her. Harry's mind is reeling at the fact that she loves him but he pulls himself together enough to reply. "You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that, Hermione. I love you too and have done since the 4th year when you stood by me when no-one else did during the Triwizard Tournament."

_Flashback_

"_Excuse me," growled Moody, "you've got strengths if I say you've got them. Think now. What are_

_you best at?"_

_Harry tried to concentrate. What was he best at? Well, that was easy, really --_

"_Quidditch," he said dully, "and a fat lot of help -"_

"_That's right," said Moody, staring at him very hard, his magical eye barely_

_moving at all. "You're a damn good flier from what I've heard."_

"_Yeah, but.. ." Harry stared at him. "I'm not allowed a broom, I've only got my_

_wand…"_

"_My second piece of general advice," said Moody loudly, interrupting him, "is to_

_use a nice, simple spell that will enable you to get what you need."_

_Harry looked at him blankly. What did he need?_

"_Come on, boy. . ." whispered Moody. "Put them together... it's not that_

_difficult…"_

_And it clicked. He was best at flying. He needed to pass the dragon in the air._

_For that, he needed his Firebolt. And for his Fire-bolt, he needed –_

"_Hermione," Harry whispered, when he had sped into greenhouse three minutes_

_later, uttering a hurried apology to Professor Sprout as he passed her. "Hermione - I need_

_you to help me."_

"_What d'you think I've been trying to do, Harry?" she whispered back, her eyes_

_round with anxiety over the top of the quivering Flutterby Bush she was pruning._

"_Hermione, I need to learn how to do a Summoning Charm properly by tomorrow afternoon."_

_And so they practiced._

_At two o'clock in the morning, Harry stood near the fireplace, surrounded by_

_heaps of objects: books, quills, several upturned chairs, an old set of Gobstones, and_

_Neville's toad, Trevor. Only in the last hour had Harry really got the hang of the_

_Summoning Charm._

"_That's better, Harry, that's loads better," Hermione said, looking exhausted but_

_very pleased._

"_Well, now we know what to do next time I can't manage a spell," Harry said,_

_throwing a rune dictionary back to Hermione, so he could try again, "threaten me with a_

_dragon. Right…" He raised his wand once more. "Accio Dictionary!"_

_The heavy book soared out of Hermione's hand, flew across the room, and Harry caught it._

"_Harry, I really think you've got it!" said Hermione delightedly._

"_Just as long as it works tomorrow," Harry said. "The Firebolt's going to be much_

_farther away than the stuff in here, it's going to be in the castle, and I'm going to be out_

_there on the grounds. . . ."_

"_That doesn't matter," said Hermione firmly." Just as long as you're_

_concentrating really, really hard on it, it'll come. Harry, we'd better get some sleep.. ._

_you're going to need it." There was a determined look in Hermione's eyes and it made Harry feel as if he could do anything._

_End Flashback_

"Its taken me this long to realise it however. I love you, Hermione and nothing will ever change that fact." Harry's words were full of love and hope. Hermione looked up at him and saw the love in his eyes, she could also see that he is not just saying that out of obligation to her. Hermione leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss. Harry pulled her against his chest and kissed her her back, putting all of himself into the kiss. It was bliss. This was where he belonged, in Hermione's arms. He broke the kiss, his lips starting to be worn out by constant use. " 'Mione, what would you say if I asked you to become my girlfriend?" Harry asked tentatively. To say Hermione was ecstatic would have been an understatement. Her reaction could have been described as boisterous and enthusiastic as she jumped onto Harry and pushed him into the back of the couch, where she proceeded to straddle across his lap and snog him senseless.

The taste of her was invigorating and Harry wanted more, more of her Vanilla scented locks, more of her delicate strawberry sweet lips. She had made him so excited by her touch that he started to stroke her back with his fingertips and she broke from his mouth, moaning slightly. " My god, Harry. That is just divine, please don't stop." she murmured into his neck as he continued to explore her body. Her senses were overloaded as Harry's fingers performed there own type of magic on her back. Hermione leaned back from him and removed her robes, so she was just in her school blazer, shirt and skirt. Harry stood up and Hermione wrapped her arms and legs around him as he walked to his bedroom, supporting her with his arms around her graceful and slender body.

_Interlude_

Ron sat in the Gryffindor Common room in the armchair next to the fire, trying to figure a way to get Hermione back and make up for his mistakes. He was lucky not to have been expelled like Ginny had with the Amortentia incident. He decided to take a walk and get some fresh air to clear his head and see if any ideas came to him. Ron got up and walked over to the Portrait hole and climbed out. He wandered aimlessly until his stomach rumbled and he decided to go to the kitchens for a snack. He was wandering along one the 2nd floor corridors when he heard a familiar voice. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the voice drawled.

Ron span around and saw Malfoy and Goyle standing there, wands drawn. Ron quickly draw his own wand and said "What do you want, Malfoy?" almost spitting the name out. " How did you get inside the castle?" Goyle sniggered, and Malfoy replied "Easy, Weasleby. We walked in the front doors." Ron spluttered "But you were banned from ever entering this castle again" Malfoy laughed "Like a ban is going to stop me from doing what I want. Crucio" Ron dodged the spell and sent one of his own back. "SECTUMSEMPRA" He screamed. It missed and the short duel that followed was vicious and deadly.

Killing curses, Blasting Hexes, Stunners and many others filled the corridor. Malfoy suddenly dropped and hit Ron in the leg with a cutting curse, which severed his leg just below the knee. He collapsed, screaming in pain. Malfoy stood up and walked over to him. He kicked Ron's wand out of his hand and stood over him. "Sorry to say this, Weasley but you have to die. Avada Kedavra." A jet of sickly green shot towards Ron and hit him in the chest. Ron stopped screaming and slumped on the floor, his eyes dark, no longer seeing. "But wait, I'm not sorry at all." Malfoy turned his wand towards the wall and muttered something inaudible. With a flash, writing appeared.

' ALL WHO WRONGED ME AND MY MASTER ARE GOING TO DIE A MOST PAINFUL DEATH. ENJOY YOUR LAST REMAINING DAYS, TRAITORS AND MUDBLOODS ALIKE. SIGNED: THE NEW DARK LORD'

Ron would remain there until morning when he would be missed and people started looking for him.

_End Interlude_

Harry kicked the door open and carried her to his bed, where he gently placed her on her front. He straddled her and started to massage her back and shoulders, enciting moans and causing Harry to twitch in the tent in his pants. This twitch, however, did not go unnoticed by Hermione. "Is that what I think it was, Mr Potter?" She asked suggestively. She turned over with him still straddling her but through her shirt he could see her nipples poking out and it made Harry even harder to see the he had turned Hermione on and she was not afraid to show it. Harry leaned down and kissed her.

This was what a kiss was supposed to be! This was bells, whistles, fireworks, stars exploding, dogs and cats living in harmony, end of the world! It made them both moan. Hermione quickly pushed Harry off her and jumped on top of him, straddling him as he had done to her. She undid his shirt and started running her hands over his chest. His hands reached up and started running up and down her sides, eventually moving to the front and under her shirt. He started unbuttoning it and took it off. It went to the floor. Harry's shirt soon joined it as did his pants and Hermione's skirt. Harry twitched again. Hermione looked down, where she had felt the twitch. "Most impressive, Mr. Potter." She said in her best McGonagall voice. "I assume it's fully equipped?"

Harry nodded. "Powered up and ready for some action, I see" Harry just nodded again. Hermione slowly started to grind herself against him. Hermione ground down slightly harder, causing Harry to gasp. Hermione used that moment to start tongue duelling. He poured as much of his soul into the kiss as he could, summoning everything he was. Hermione began to wriggle, pressing herself further into Harry's arousal. With a strangled moan, he pulled away from the kiss. "Hermione!" "Yes?" She asked softly, continuing to wriggle."If you keep doing that, you are going to be in trouble." he said in his best professors voice. Hermione pressed down further. "And that's a problem... why?" She smiled, and began to nibble on his neck. After a moment, she stopped, and looked back into his eyes. "I think I like that idea, myself." She said huskily. Harry suddenly flipped her onto her back and was on top of her, with his arousal pressing onto her groin. He reached behind her back and undid her bra, one handed, and tossed it aside.

Harry started to play with her nipples, tweaking them. He leaned down and started sucking on her left breast and playing with the nipple with his tongue. This caused Hermione to arch her back underneath him and moan in pleasure. Hermione's hand went to band of Harry's boxers tugged them down. They joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. Harry smiled and said "My, you are impatient, aren't you?" As he was saying this, he started to move down her body, kissing and sucking her stomach. When Harry reached her lace panties, he used his teeth to pull them off and drop them to the floor. Harry crawled his way back up but stopped when he was level with Hermione's sex. He looked up at her and smiled then he started to lick and suck at her clitoris.

Hermione started moaning and clutching at the sheets, aching her back and calling Harry's name softly. He continued until Hermione was begging him to stop, he looked up at her with his chin dripping with her wetness. " Gods Harry." Hermione gasped, trying to get her breath back from the best orgasm she had ever had. " I take it you enjoyed that, 'Mione" Harry asked, with a smile on his wet face. " Oh yes I did but I can think of something that would be better. Get you butt up here and let me feel that rod of yours inside me." Hermione demanded. Harry obliged and crawled his way up. When he was level with her face, he positioned himself at her entrance and started teasing her with his cock. " Please, Harry" Hermione begged him. Neither of them were virgins but Harry still took his time in slipping inside her wet sex, making Hermione moan and bring her hips up to meet him. Harry started thrusting in and out slowly, but increased his speed to meet with Hermione's needs. Harry felt her climax around him, screaming his name and it drew his own release, he filled her up with his seed and collapsed on top of her. Both breathing heavily, they lay there and slowly fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Hermione was awoken by a agitated Harry, stating that a student was missing.

"Who is it, Harry? Who's missing?" She asked racing out of bed and grabbing her clothes. Harry looked as if he would rather fight a dragon than tell her who it was. " WHO Harry?" she demanded. "Ronald Weasley" he said, rather annoyed that the youngest Weasley boy had gone AWOL and made him get out of a bed that had the most beautiful witch he knew in it. Hermione looked at the clock on the mantle. It was 6:45 in the morning. " All Prefects and the head boy and girl are to search the school to see if he is here." Harry said.

An hour later Ron's body was found along with the message on the wall. He was found by one of the fifth year Prefects assigned to search the second floor. Kara Solomon raised her wand and sent a Patronus to the nearest teacher to come to her out side the statue of the Kinslayer.

Harry was the nearest teacher and hurried to were Ron's body was. When he arrived he saw the message on the wall and called all teachers to his location. Minerva was the first to arrive. She gasped when she saw it and his body lying there on the floor.

Classes were canceled for the day as Ron's body was given to his parents who had been called when he had been discovered missing. Molly was so distraught that she collapsed when she was told that he had been found not just dead but murdered.

_A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, there is love, loss and death._

_I would like your opinion on what Harry should do. Should he avenge his ex-friends death or_

_let Aurors deal with it. Reviewers with the best answers will get a cameo in the next chap._

_Professor Albus._


End file.
